


Into the Woods

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms





	Into the Woods

_“Ow!” she breathed out just an ounce of pain threading her voice. She was at the distinct disadvantage of being blindfolded at the moment but she felt herself shoved back a bit too roughly as far as she was concerned into a tree, the bark biting into every bit of unclothed flesh it could find. She knew she’d bare marks from this for weeks._

> **_Sir: Be ready by 8:30pm, I’m coming to get you for a surprise._ **
> 
> **_Sir: Dress comfortably but wear something that’ll afford me easy access_ **
> 
> **_Little Miss: Yes, Sir_ **

He had blindfolded her the minute she set foot in his vehicle. She was encased in total darkness but the material was so lush, she admired absentmindedly. She was mentally kicking herself for wearing what she considered to be an appropriate off shoulder mid length sweater dress as soon as she felt it ride up to expose the tops of her thighs. She tried to step out of the vehicle when he opened her door as she assumed they had gotten to their destination but found her heels taken off with ease as she felt damp ground beneath her feet that sent an unknowing chill up her whole body.

“Where, where are we?” She asked shivering for some unexplained reason. She heard him shift to stand in front of her as he placed his lips close to her ear and whispered “We’re in a secluded, woodland area I found driving not too long ago. It seemed fitting for this surprise tonight. No one can hear you scream so I can have my way with you.” She hadn’t noticed that while he was talking he was walking, leading her a considerable distance she felt from the safety of the vehicle till she found herself thrown back into a tree.

Her heart was pounding in her ears and she didn’t notice the dull thud when her body made contact with it but she definitely felt it. Before she could come to terms with the impact she felt her arms stretched just shy of painful and she felt the unmistakable roughness of rope twist around each wrist then she felt him pull her arms above her head. Once he tied the loose end to a hook so far above her head that she was forced up to her tip toes he delegated himself with the task of binding her feet which proved impossible as the minute he touched one cold foot she kicked it out hitting nothing in particular, he reaffirmed his grasp on it more possessively then twisted a decent length of rope around it before stretching the attached leg obscenely open to tie it off at a hook discreetly hidden in the ground; he treated it’s twin in much the same manner.

She felt all of his deliberate actions then she tested her bonds to find the top of her dress fall off with all of her movements no matter how miniscule they seemed to her, she started as she felt the cool night air wrap up and around her exposed self. She heard him move away not sure how far and then he gasped as if he was looking at a piece of gold instead of her half naked form. She found herself blushing at what she didn’t know but soon felt him against her cheek as he whispered “You will never be lovelier than you are now. With the moonlight dancing on your pale skin. With the cool crisp night air taunting your nipples to prominence.” He breathed out on a sigh the sounded rather anguished to her.

She chuckled out her most common reply to such compliments “You must be drunk or high.” Realizing all too late that is was the wrong thing to do as she found her exposed breasts swooped down upon by a hard hand and then what felt like a cane – a crop – a flogger she wasn’t quite sure but she wanted it stop that she was almost certain of. “Ow. _OW. OWWWW! STOP! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE, SIR!_ ” She screeched in as much of a begging tone as she could muster with the onslaught of what was being done to her. His only reply was a loud  _tsk_  followed by “You know one of our rules is that you take any and all compliments I give you with a ‘Thank you, Sir’ because your self-deprecating behavior is truly a pet peeve of mine, little one.” He then took the offended flesh in one hand and on the other side bestowed butterfly kisses before taking a thoroughly red nipple into his mouth as he suckled and nipped then did the same with its twin reveling in the moans and keens escaping his bound charge.

“Please, please take the blindfold off. I want to be able to see you, to look into your eyes.” She begged in a ragged breath. “No, my dear. Withhold one sense and the others become heightened. I want you hyper sensitive, hyper aware. Fighting to focus on one thing or everything at once.” He said as she felt his breath on her thighs and could feel her panties dampen more than they had at the cruel treatment of her breasts. She cursed herself inwardly for wearing such an itty bitty thong in his presence knowing he’d merely rip the thing off if it pleased him to do so. “Mmmm, my, my what do we have here?” he asked and she felt his breath so obscenely close to the damp fabric that he was undoubtedly inhaling her scent. She let out a startled moan as he thrust two fingers within her the fabric between them and her heat.

“You smell and taste like mine, my pretty.” He breathed into her and she felt him rip the offending fabric clean off her with a dry chuckle, the damned bastard. She rocked as best she could within the confines of her bonds when she felt his tongue enter her and fingers play a merciful melody on her clit. “Mmmm, sssss, ahhhh.” She breathed through moans “Oh, please, please, please T-. Please, sir.” She begged nearly forgetting in scenes like this that names weren’t their thing. He merely renewed his efforts and said “You can’t be close already, we’ve only just begun.” He knew that she was though and the longer he drew it out of her the more powerful it would be for both of them.

She moaned and keened while he played with the most intimate part of her then he undid her legs to flip her so her bare breasts were against the tree as he rammed three fingers to the hilt into her simply relishing in the primitive scream that escaped from her throat, with every thrust she could feel the bark scratch her exposed bits. He stopped long enough to unearth himself from the confines of his jeans and underwear then arranged her legs so he was holding an ankle in each hand as he seated himself with enough force to scrape her knees against the tree, her blood no doubt leaving interesting graffiti for the person that next encountered this tree.

“Please, please, please, please, please, please.” She was chanting as he made no signs of stopping his vigorous assaults on her tight little hole. “Please, what my dear? Please keep fucking me? Please mistreat my breasts again? Please rip my dress and mark my back in the same manner?” he asked between his own groans. “Please release my hands, I want to touch you.” She hissed through clenched teeth all of this stimulation making it hard to focus on anything except being filled by him. “In due time, my sweet. In due time.” He teased as he flipped her around quite effortlessly still somehow seated within her then he began even more rigorous thrusts while yanking her arms down letting the hook fall uselessly to the ground they were still bound but she put them around his neck to snake her fingers through his hair tugging painfully at his scalp. He pulled out of her ignoring her mewling protest and threw her to the ground with her ass in the air taunting him in a way and he rammed into her bottom flower with no thought to how unprepared she was and how loud she would scream at the unwanted intruder.

“Yes, scream. Scream into the woods as I take what’s mine.” He whispered into the ear closest to him forcing her into the ground with every thrust and with his weight. “Oh fuck, I’m cumming. I can’t help it this feels too fucking good.” She moaned at the earth below her scraping her fingers across it to gain a more tangible hold on something, anything. “Me too, little miss. Me too.” He growled out as she felt him spurt several loads into her before his hips stopped rocking and he stilled lying on top of her. She was still blindfolded so she had no idea how long the embrace lasted before she felt strong hands lift her up to fix her dress with a kiss on each nipple before covering them. He undid her bonds in a rather gentlemanly fashion quite the reverse of how he had just fucked her before carrying her bridal style to his vehicle then placing her heels back onto her feet.


End file.
